


aloe vera (or the one in which someone is sore)

by pixiepuff (colourmecrunchy)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Domesticity, Humor, M/M, shenanigans in the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmecrunchy/pseuds/pixiepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright. Come here."<br/>"What?"<br/>"We're gonna have a look."<br/>"No we won't."<br/>"Bradley."<br/>"Colin."</p><p>Colin sighs and rests his hands on his non-existent hips.<br/>"Stop being a baby and let me check if everything's fine down there."<br/>"I can have a look myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	aloe vera (or the one in which someone is sore)

**Author's Note:**

> this absolute filth was written for my own indulgence because it's a huge kink of mine  
> and then my sis made me post it
> 
> derp

 

"Bradley?"

"Mhh?"

"You okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't _know_ , you're fidgeting like you had a swarm of bees up your ass."

 

Bradley puts the newspaper down.

"Not bees, no. I did have something _else_ in there last night, though. In case you _forgot_."

 

Colin takes a hasty bite of his - fuck Bradley if he knows what exactly that is, it kind of resembles tree bark and Styrofoam muesli - breakfast but at least has the decency to flush a little. The victory is short-lived, though, because Bradley really _is_ sore, and he shuffles again, trying to find the most comfortable spot.

Colin is watching him, and Bradley knows this look - it's half-worry but also half- _amusement_ , and it's _so_ Colin that Bradley wants to do something stupid every time he's on the receiving end of this particular face expression. No, really. _Stupid_ stuff. Like grin and grin at Colin until Bradley's own cheeks fall off, or propose in the _cute animals_ section of the paper because that's where Colin checks for pictures first, or forgo his manly breakfast of bread and honey (shut up) and join Colin in his muesli-from-hell arrangement.

 

"Is it really bad?"

 

Bradley tries to nod all solemn-like, but fails when the corner of his mouth tugs upwards of its own volition.

 

"You were pretty rough last night."

 

Colin puts down the spoon - a tell tale sign Bradley has his full and undivided attention - and starts doing pixie eyes at him.

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

 

Bradley is full-on grinning now. All of Colin's little manipulations still work 100% on him, but after all this time, at least he knows how to spot and analyze them.

"Because I _liked_ it, you idiot."

 

The redness in Colin's cheeks doesn't subside, but the gleam in his eyes is back with full force. As is the spoon in his hands.

" _Good_ , because I like it when you just take everything I'm giving to you."

 

And just like that, Bradley forgets about his sore ass and makes himself think of how bees made this honey he's just eating because he's not sure having a raging boner right now would fix _anything_. He's too sore for another performance of _fuck me like it's the end of the world tomorrow_ , and Colin lately can't seem to get his hands off of him. Which, _yes_ , is totally fantastic and leads to glorious sex, but this Colin-in-heat condition comes with Colin being able to _smell_ if Bradley's even remotely turned on - which, in Bradley's case is _always_ because Colin is always there - so Bradley needs to switch on his self-preservation, or at least his _ass_ -preservation instincts and pretend his cock and ass and the rest of him is totally uninterested right now.

 

He manages. Just.

 

A few hours later, when they're both doing some dull, and yet sadly completely necessary script readings (they never like it when they have to film without each other like the clingy bastards they've become, and at first they freaked out over it but then decided they really don't care, so they've scheduled shared script readings of these completely irrelevant scenes for Saturday afternoons, and if they were at least fairly successful at it, they reward themselves with some sex later), and Bradley hates how he needs to keep getting up for his lines.  
Or for Colin's _more water, pleasethankyouloveyou_.  
Or for Brooch's snacks to keep him off his script.

 

Because he really _is_ sore.

 

On his 20th uncomfortable fidget, Colin finally closes his Merlin folder (he's a neat bastard like that, Bradley's script is always lying around somewhere, unprotected, with dog ears and Brooch's claws and paws all over in comparison to Colin's pristine white paper), and gets up.

 

"Alright. Come here."

"What?"

"We're gonna have a look."

"No we won't."

"Bradley."

"Colin."

 

Colin sighs and rests his hands on his non-existent hips.

"Stop being a baby and let me check if everything's fine down there."

"I can have a look myself."

 

Colin's snort may or may not be the funniest thing Bradley's heard, but it still doesn't bode well for him when Colin drawls out,

"Your _asshole_? Love you _are_ flexible, but not _that_ flexible."

 

Bradley's being tugged towards the bathroom, and he just goes with it because if there's one thing he's learned about Colin Morgan, it's that he never does anything by halves, so it's all going to be over faster if he just gives in. And prays Colin's mating cycle, or _something_ , is not on today.

 

Colin pushes him towards the sink and crouches down on his knees behind him.

Bradley just stares at the sight in the mirror dumbly, because - _guh_.

 

"I really can take care of it myself, you know?"

 

It's his last feeble attempt, but he has to try; he's gonna go down in flames or not at all.

Colin smirks at him in the mirror, and raises his eyebrows.

"What is it with you? I've seen your ass plenty of times, you know."

"Yes and look where that got us."

 

They both laugh at that, the odd, awkward absurdity of situation clear enough, and yet Bradley feels a bit shy. It's one thing to be completely naked in front of each other in the throes of passion, when the urge takes over and they need to be on display and touched everywhere possible; this, however, in broad daylight at 4 pm in the afternoon, for _medicinal_ reasons ...

He's gonna be shy about his ass and will refuse to be judged for it.

 

Colin, maybe sensing a little bit of distress and awkwardness despite them both knowing his words of _nothing here I haven't seen before_ are true, just takes the hem of Bradley's jogging bottoms and his underwear, and slides them down, letting go around the knee area where the fabric slips down of its own accord, pooling on the floor around Bradley's ankles. Bradley can feel his cheeks burning, but for a whole new set of reasons. Before, when clothes were still on, he was embarrassed in his anticipation, but now with his ass on display and his cock hard (what else, _jesus_ ) against the sink, he's turned on something ridiculous.

 

Colin nudges his legs apart and Bradley swallows around something in his throat, just from looking at their reflections in the mirror and how Colin's eyes go from playful blue to hungry and dark.

Colin pulls his hips toward himself a bit, murmuring something about _don't stand so stick straight_ , and Bradley wonders for a moment if the tremor in his voice was real or just something his lust-addled brain conjured up in wishful thinking.

And there shouldn't _be_ any wishful thinking because he _really_ is too sore for Colin to stick his cock up his ass again so soon.

 

But then everything goes blank in his mind as he leans on his arms over the sink, as Colin's hands gently part his ass cheeks for better access and Bradley ducks his head and closes his eyes. He can't watch this, or he's going to come embarrassingly fast like some teenager, and without even being touched properly, because then Colin really will be up for a marathon of something filthy, and Bradley's just _too sore._

He knows he's stated this enough times already, but he's just trying to send a mental note to Colin this way, see.

He can feel his face burning as one of Colin's hands lets go, but is back the next moment, just one finger this time, and it circles gently around his ring of muscles.

 

Bradley breathes deeply and tries not to whimper, but it's hard, it really is, because Colin's finger is just making endless circles there, a pleasant pressure and a tantalizing slide, and then he remarks, in his _expert_ opinion on everything regarding asses,

"It's a little bit red, but not more than usual after a night like that."

 

Bradley nods and repositions his hands on the sink. He needs to hold on to something, you see.

Something that isn't his rock-hard cock that is begging him for it.

 

"So, uhm. What now?"

 

He hopes he doesn't sound too hopeful, but maybe he's better at this pretending than he thinks he is, because Colin's finger disappears. Bradley can see Colin's shoulders give a nonchalant shrug, accompanied by a faceless voice of

"Gonna put some aloe on it just to be on the safe side."

 

Bradley exhales, and congratulates himself, and reaches towards the wall cupboard with one hand. He knows there's a bottle of aloe in there, if he could just _reach_ -

 

But then Colin's hands, both of them, are spreading his cheeks apart again, and he rasps out with his hot breath fanning over Bradley's skin-

 

"but I'll do that _later_ ,"

 

and leans his face forward.

 

Bradley shudders all over at the feel of Colin's warm, wet tongue swiping over the same spot his finger was caressing just moments before, and clutches at the sink again. He can feel the muscles in his thighs trembling at the on-going, hypnotic pressure of swirling tongue, stroking over the sore area, teasing and soothing, making him sob out something that sounds like a rather undignified _oh fuck_.

 

Colin only hums something in response, his wicked tongue changing tactics then; he stops with the endless rolling circles that feel like all of Bradley is spiraling into the abyss, and replaces them with heavy, long, straight licks at where he's holding him apart. Bradley doesn't know how he's still standing, stars in his eyes and ache in his cock and something so delicious being done to his asshole, but he _is_ , and Colin seems to be enjoying this just as much, if his raspy

 

"Oh god, Bradley oh _god_ I can't believe you're letting me do this,"

 

is anything to go by.

 

Bradley just moans and hopes this hysteria of feeling so open and sensitive will never end, and chokes on his breath as Colin presses his tongue against his hole and pushes forward. Colin's tongue _on_ him was fantastic, but now it's _inside_ him, moving in deeper on every lick, reducing Bradley to a babbling mess of trembling limbs and aching, leaking cock.

 

"Touch yourself for me," Colin whines behind him, sounding desperate and wrecked and Bradley wonders how can this _be_ \- he's the one on the receiving end of this, not Colin, but obeys gladly and starts stroking himself with one hand, the other one now splayed palm-down on the mirror in front of him.

 

Colin moans when he sees Bradley do as he's told and leans forward again, delivering a final blow, spreading Bradley's cheeks open with fingers again, his mouth puckering and enclosing over Bradley's sensitive, now slightly-loosened muscles, and starts sucking on it.

 

Bradley shouts as he comes, and feels ready to black out when Colin finally pulls back and away with an odd moaning sound coming from his throat. Bradley turns around and slides down, his legs finally giving up, and watches as Colin lies on the tiled floor with one hand still in his pants, gasping for air, and his eyes blazing.

 

" _Fuck_ ," Colin exhales shakily and lifts his other hand, beckoning Bradley to join him.

Bradley does.

They lie on the floor together, waiting for their breaths to calm down, Bradley pushing his face into Colin's shoulder and nosing up his neck, experiencing a crazy, blinding need for pillow-talk.

 

"Don't do that," Colin whines and finally pulls his other hand free.

"Why?"

"Because I _really_ want to kiss you right now and I have no idea if that's acceptable or not."

 Bradley snorts, and wonders for a moment when did Colin get so damn considerate, and then kisses him anyway. When he pulls back, Colin is the one trembling slightly.

 "You okay?"

"Am _I_ -"

"You're _shaking_ , Cols."

"I'm shaking because I just thought how much we need to do that again."

 

Bradley feels blood rushing back to his face, and shyly grins back.

" _Definitely_."

"Mh, _yeah?_ Definitely. I just haven't decided yet whether that's before or _after_ you fuck _me_ tonight."

 Bradley faceplants onto Colin's chest and silently apologizes to several of his body parts for extended usage despite his promises of a short, re-generational break.

 Luckily his cock doesn't mind all that much.


End file.
